


Ninety Nine Problems

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Dean, F/M, LISTEN TO IT, Pregnancy, based on Hugo's version of "99 Problems"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stella finds out she's expecting, she's nearly over the moon. What she wasn't ready for was Dean's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Pacing the room, Stella took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. The boys hadn’t arrived at the motel yet, and she was glad to have the chance to get her thoughts in order. The evidence sitting on the bathroom counter seemed to be gleaming up at her, telling her things would be okay. Her stomach, on the other hand, wanted to fight back and empty itself. She swallowed convulsively as she heard the car pull up, and took her final deep breath just as the door opened. Only Dean stepped through, with a smile on his face at the sight of her. 

“Hey Stella.” He gave her a tight hug and a kiss, easing some of the worry in her mind. They loved each other and they could easily get through something like this. He seemed to feel the tension in her body, because he pulled away to look at her with concern. “You okay?” Stella found her mouth suddenly dry, the words stuck in her throat. She cleared the lump roughly before being able to croak out the words.

“I-I’m pregnant.” The air seemed to go out of the room as Dean tensed. He looked down at her with a steely gaze, making it hard for her to continue. “I mean, we can talk about the options, obviously, but I was hoping-“

“I don’t want it.” His voice was a growl and it took a minute for his words to sink in. If she’d felt sick before, she was positive she’d throw up now. He didn’t want it. Didn’t want their baby. Stella looked up at him with wide eyes as his jaw clenched. “I can take you tomorrow and we can get rid of it.” She could swear she was being stabbed; surely, the pain she was feeling couldn’t be entirely emotional. She pulled away from him roughly, tears coming to her eyes.

“Excuse me?” She’d heard him loud and clear, but decided to give him a chance to change his mind. He had to realize this was going to be a point of contention for them.

“You heard me. We’re not keeping it.” He moved further into the room, tossing his bag on a bed and crossing his arms across his chest. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and was horrified to see him roll his eyes. “Oh, come on. You can’t honestly think I’d let you keep this thing.” It was all she could take. Without another word, she turned and hurried out the door, shoving past Sam who’d decided to come inside finally. He gave a confused look as he turned towards her.

“Stella, wait, what’s wrong?” She didn’t answer, instead climbing into her car and firing it up. Without even a final look at the brothers she’d come to call family, she drove off, eager to escape the pain her love had caused her.


	2. Chapter One

Five Years Later…

“Mommy, wake up!” Stella grunted as a small body collided into hers, pulling her from a fairly nice dream in a flurry of movement. As her son chattered next to her, she sat up and stretched, a smile moving to her lips at the excitement in his voice. Today was his first day of school, and he was clearly over the moon about it.

“Robby, go get dressed.” Stella shooed him away and climbed out of bed, giving another stretch before shuffling to her own closet. In truth, she was just as excited as her boy; her own childhood had been less than stellar, and she was determined to make his perfect. Ten minutes later found her down in the kitchen making his breakfast. He came in with his clothes all picked out, holding up his socks for her help. She grinned, lifting him into a chair and tugging them on. Breakfast was eggs and toast, and soon enough she was walking him to the bus at the end of the driveway. She sighed, watching the large yellow vehicle pull away before turning to head inside and start her own day.

Stella was surprised when she found the day was nearly over, and tucked the papers into her desk. The bus would be back soon, and she wanted to be out when her boy came home. There was a small twinge at the idea that a father could have been waiting as well, but she pushed it away. They had done just fine for themselves for the last five years, and they would continue. She stepped out the door just as the bus rolled to a stop in front of their house, grinning as Robby bounded down the steps and ran towards her. They shared a hug before heading inside, Stella listening as he extolled her with stories from his first day. She got him set up with a snack and juice, sitting with him until there was a sharp knock at the door. Telling Robby to stay put, she moved to open the door. Her smile faded away as she looked up at a man she was sure she wouldn’t see again.

“Hey Stella.” Sam had aged well, and a part of her was happy to see him. He looked nervous, as though she might attack him, and it took her a minute to realize that’s exactly what he expected. Instead, she took a deep breath and put a tentative smile on her face.

“Sam. What brings you here?” He shrugged, before bending to hug her tightly. She returned it just as tightly, happy to have her friend back in her life. She pulled away just as Robby came around the corner, looking at the two of them curiously.

“Mommy, who is that?” She gave a small laugh at his direct question, while Sam stared at the little human in shock. She knew what he would see: dark, almost black hair like her own, but with green eyes like his father. Robby even had a spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

“Sweetie, this is your Uncle Sam.” Sam gave her an alarmed look, and she waved him off. It was about time her son had some extended family that he knew. Robby’s face lit up with excitement, and he ran right over to stare up at Sam. Stella picked the boy up to give him a better look.

“Uncle Sam, like from the stories?” Sam was looking between the two of them with a confused look as Stella laughed. 

“Yes, like the stories.” Robby’s eyes got even wider, if possible, and he turned back to his uncle. After a moment, he reached towards him, and Sam carefully took the boy from her. The two studied each other for a few moments before Sam finally spoke.

“So, what’s your name, then?” His tone was friendly, and Stella released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Robby puffed out his chest in pride.

“My name is Robert, but Mommy calls me Robby. She says I was named after another hero, like you.” Stella could see the declaration shook Sam a bit, and she gave a small chuckle.

“Robby, why don’t you go finish your snack so I can talk to Uncle Sam for a bit, okay?” He nodded, and Sam set him down, watching as he scurried back to the kitchen. He stared after the boy even as he spoke to her.

“I’m sorry. When Cas said he knew where you were, I hadn’t expected…”

“I know.” Stella sighed, shaking her head at the memory of what had happened all those years ago. “But, we get along just fine. Robby just started school, and I have a job that lets me work from home.” Sam turned, studying her for a few moments.

“Stella, you have to know that we wanted you to stay with us.” Her stomach rolled at the admission. “Dean, he…he did the wrong thing, but he meant well.” She was already shaking her head before he finished.

“Sam, I don’t particularly want to talk about him. He didn’t want to be involved, and I’d like to keep it that way.” She gave him a stern look, leaving no room for argument. “I don’t see why he has to hear about any of this.” Sam nodded, though his clenched jaw gave her the distinct impression he didn’t like it.

“Are you opposed to Cas and I visiting more? You know, get to know Robby and such?” She was touched at his request, and took a moment to genuinely think it over.

“I don’t see why not. It might be good for Robby to have other family besides me.” Stella nodded, patting the large man’s arm. “Now, I assume if you’re out here, Dean is somewhat nearby, and we don’t want him to come looking for you.” The name hurt just a bit to speak, but given all the stories Robby had pulled from her, it was easier than it used to be. The little ball energy appeared between them as if summoned by her thought, tugging on her pant leg with a drawing in hand. She scooped him up, and he turned right to Sam.

“Uncle Sam, can you give this to my daddy?” It was a scribble, but she thought she could make out some people and a house. Sadness threatened to choke her as she looked up at Sam. He seemed torn, even as he took the picture.

“I’ll do my best, Robby. I don’t always see him.” He folded the picture carefully and tucked it into his wallet. Robby seemed satisfied with that answer, squirming to be let down. Stella allowed it, and he moved to stand in front of his uncle. If it weren’t for the circumstances, the size difference would have made her laugh. Sam kneeled down, gathering the child to him in a hug. “I gotta go, now, but I’ll be back to visit. Okay?” Robby nodded, oblivious to the tension in the room. Stella took a deep breath to get her feelings under control. “Be good, buddy.” Sam stood, gave her a hug, and stepped out of the door. Stella tried to get back into the usual routine with Robby, making dinner and listening to him talk about his Uncle Sam. Inside, there was a small glimmer of hope for her tiny family.


	3. Chapter Two

Two weeks passed before Sam came back, this time with Cas in tow. The angel and Robby seemed to get along famously, and Stella was happy that so far everything was working out. They had lunch out in the backyard, all taking turns playing with Robby. No one mentioned Dean, and she was more grateful. 

“He’s an amazing kid, Stella.” She and Sam were resting at a table while Cas played with her son. A beer for him, a lemonade for her, they sat at the picnic table and watched. “You did good.” She smiled over at her friend, happy to have his praise. She always worried about Robby only having one parent; it was the number one reason she’d given up hunting. Now, watching him run in circles with one of her closest friends, she was glad for it. She wouldn’t change her decision to keep Robby for anything.

“Thank you. You guys coming to visit is the best thing he could ask for.” Sam gave her a curious look and she shrugged. “I’ve told him about you two, and Dean. Mostly bed time stories, and only when he asks.” Sam turned back to the display in the yard. 

“What do you tell him? I mean, I hope not everything…” He trailed off and she laughed, shaking her head. The details of their hunts would have to wait until he was older.

“No, not everything. But, I also wasn’t going to be that mom who tells her kid his father is dead.” Her smile faded a bit. “I told him you’re all heroes, fighting monsters to make sure we’re safe. That his daddy wants to be with us, but wants us safe more.” Sam took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Stella gave him a grateful look. “I know it’s not one hundred percent true, but it’s better than the truth, don’t you think?” Sam nodded.

“You know, Dean’s changed in the last five years. Maybe-“

“Sam, no.” Stella cut him off, shaking her head. “I’m not going to put Robby through what I went through. I don’t want him thinking he isn’t wanted or loved.” Sam nodded again, backing off. She knew he’d bring it up again; Sam had always wanted a full family. She had hoped this would work out for him just fine.

“So, what stories have you told Robby about me?” He gave a small smile, and she was grateful for the change in topic. They discussed her bevy of bedtime stories, and Sam gave her a few more funny and happy ones to tell. When they finally left, Robby was tired enough to go right to bed, and she was happy to have her family back.

The next few months passed in a similar fashion, with Sam and Cas visiting as often as they could. They all took Robby trick or treating on Halloween, in costume of course, and shared a Thanksgiving dinner together. It finally felt like a real home, with laughter and love filling the space. Even now, as Stella was putting the finishing touches on Christmas Eve dinner, she couldn’t help but feel excitement to see them again. Robby had managed to convince them to stay the night and be there for Christmas morning, and she couldn’t protest. It would be nice to have them here. Stella heard a knock on the door just before it opened, followed by an excited squeal; Sam and Cas had arrived. She made sure everything was set before heading out to greet them. Her blood ran cold and all joy left her as she saw the all too familiar man in the doorway. He’d grown some, and was even more handsome if possible. He also looked absolutely livid.

“Uncle Sam, Uncle Cas, come see what I made!” Robby was already dragging the two men by the hand towards the kitchen where they’d made a gingerbread house earlier. Sam gave her an apologetic look, mouthing he could explain later. All too soon, they were gone, leaving her alone with Dean.

“Hello, Dean.” Her voice came out surprisingly steady, and she called on what reserves of courage she had to get through this. “What brings you here?” He mouth was set in a tight line, and a part of her wanted to do anything to remove that tension. He set his go bag aside, and she realized he intended to stay as well.

“Got curious as to where my brother’s been disappearing to lately, so I tagged along.” His voice was gruff, deeper than it had been when she’d last seen him. She gave a nod; of course he would have noticed Sam wandering off. She stepped forward, dropping her gaze as she lifted his bag. 

“Make yourself at home, then. I’ll get this up to a room for you.” She turned on her heel before he could say another word, heading upstairs. She put the bag in the room furthest from Robby’s, not willing to let Dean stay that close just yet. Downstairs, she saw three large pairs of boots by the door, and couldn’t help but wish it would be like this all the time. In the kitchen, Robby sat on Sam’s lap as they snacked on stolen cookies, Cas sitting nearby. Dean leaned against a counter, watching his son and brother with an unreadable expression. She moved to stand near him, knowing he’d have a thing or two to say.

“So, you kept him.” That statement, filled with no small amount of resentment, hurt. Stella turned to face him, effectively turning her back to her son. Any semblance of her good hostess act was gone, replaced with a rage-filled hunter capable of some pretty horrible things.

“If you’re here to hurt him, or ruin this holiday for him in any way, you can turn around and leave.” Her voice was a deadly quiet, and his gaze snapped to her in surprise. “If you think for one moment I’ll keep you here at his expense, you have another thing coming. I’d be more than happy to toss you out myself.” Dean seemed to consider her, looking her over. Without removing her steely glare from her, she changed her tone and called to the table. “Robby, sweetie, can you show Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas how we set the table?” The boy was a flurry of movement, directing the two men. She could feel Sam look at her occasionally. Her voice dropped again as she addressed Dean. “Now, are you willing to behave? Because it might look bad if I throw you out in front of Robby.” He gave a stiff nod, and she was pleased to see he was wary of her. Giving her most dazzling smile, she gave her own nod. “Good. Now, you can help me carry the food out.” She left a dazed Dean leaning against the counter, grabbing some of the food and carrying it out.

“Are you okay?” Sam whispered near her ear, and she gave him a grateful look. At her nod, he gave a small smile and moved to finish the task. They made it through dinner easily, though slowly Dean was being noticed by Robby. When her son climbed into her lap after the meal, she knew what was coming.

“Mommy, who is that man?” He openly pointed at Dean, and the conversation at the table died off. Sam and Cas looked worried, while Dean just looked…unhappy. Straightening and giving the man a stern look, she spoke.

“That’s your daddy, sweetie.”


	4. Chapter Three

There was a tense silence around the table as Sam and Cas looked between Dean and Stella. Robby was looking wide-eyed at the older man, while she glared at him with narrowed eyes that dared him to do something wrong. She managed to smile when Robby turned her way, but it faded as soon as he turned his attention back to Dean.

“You’re my daddy?” Robby’s voice sounded so hopeful, and Stella was so worried Dean would break her son’s heart. After a moment, Dean nodded, his features softening just a bit.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry I’m…late.” She could think of a million different things he could be apologizing for and late didn’t even make the top ten. Robby slid off her lap and made his way over to Dean, looking up at the man curiously.

“Momma says you’re a superhero, like Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas.” She dropped her gaze as she began to gather dishes, not wanting to see the look on Dean’s face. Sam gathered dishes with her as well, following her into the kitchen and pitching his voice low.

“Stella, I am so sorry. I tried to tell him he didn’t need to tag along, but he insisted on coming. I never would have brought him otherwise.” She turned to see Sam giving her the most tortured look, and sighed.

“I don’t blame you, Sam.” She could hear Robby asking a million questions of his dad, and Cas helping things along. “It’s his own fault. He did this, and I’m not going to let him punish Robby for his stupidity.” Sam seemed surprised by the vehemence in her voice, but Stella was dead serious. She may not actively hunt anymore, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t tear Dean apart if he hurt her son in any way. Gathering the desserts, her and Sam returned to the dinner table to see Robby on Cas’ lap, talking Dean’s ear off about what he’s missed. Dean had a pained look in his eye, and she wondered if he was realizing how big a mistake he’d made. Sam helped her serve dessert to everyone, and Stella avoided Dean’s gaze as she set the pie in front of him and Robby. Dessert passed uneventfully, and soon Robby was yawning.

“Hey little man, bed time.” Sam moved to scoop up his nephew, giving him a smile when the boy protested. “Come on, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can wake up and open presents.” Robby seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding, curling up with his head on Sam’s shoulder as the man headed upstairs with him. Stella moved to give her boy a kiss on the head as they passed her, then began to clear the table. Dean stayed in the doorway, and she could feel his eyes on her as she gathered all the dishes and got them into the dishwasher for the night. She turned, surprised to find Dean right behind her.

“Stella…” She raised a hand, not wanting to hear all over again about how she shouldn’t have kept her son. Moving to push past him, she was caught off guard when he grabbed her arm gently. “Hang on.”

“No, Dean.” She pulled her arm away, gaze steely as she looked up at him. He seemed surprised. “I’m not hanging on for you. You made your choice, and I made mine.” Stalking away, she gathered the various presents from their hiding places and set to work arranging them under the tree. She felt more than heard Dean following her, and her frazzled nerves couldn't take much more of this. 

“Stella, I want to apologize, dammit.” Her eyes snapped up to him in surprise and he gave an uncomfortable shuffle of his feet. 

“For what, Dean?” Her voice remained low, that dangerous hunters' tone back in place. “For demanding I get rid of my baby? For insisting I kill him? Or maybe you're sorry you didn't handle it all yourself.”

“I'm sorry I wasn't here!” The intensity in his voice shut her up, and she looked up at him closely. He looked torn apart, pain shining in his eyes. “I'm sorry that I demanded that of you. I'm sorry I haven't been there to be his dad.” He sighed, looking away and running a hand through his hair roughly. “I'm just...sorry.” Stella was left to stare at him in shock for a few moments, the tension in the air seeming to dissipate. She finally dropped her gaze, less enthused about her task as she was before.

“Thank you, Dean.” She finished and stood. “I'm gonna head to bed. Your room is the last on the right.” She moved past him, careful not to bump into him as she headed for the stairs, leaving Dean to think over everything he'd just admitted to. And though she'd never tell him, Stella knew she'd never actually stopped loving the hunter.


End file.
